The 1st INTERNATIONAL CONGRESS ON MUCOPHOLYSACCHARIDOSIS AND RELATED DISEASES will provide a a unique opportunity for clinical and laboratory researchers with diverse perspectives to exchange informtion on this group of genetic diseases. During the past 70 years since the first mucopolysaccharidosis (MPS) disorder was first recognized, MPS diseases have served as prototypes for investigating the inborn errors of lysosomal metabolism. However, during this period, there has never been a major scientific meeting devoted to consolidation of research in this area. Furthermore, very recent advances in undestanding the pathophysiology, new diagnostic techniques, and the possible treatment of these conditions have been made. The need for such a meeting is also evident to families whose children suffere from MPS disease, and who therefore have made a substantial financial commitment to supporting this meeting (National MPS Society, Inc. USA; Society for MPS Storage Diseases, Inc., Canada). The Program Committee has already enlisted the participation of prominent investigators who continue to make major progress in this area. Specific areas of interest have been identified and provide the organizational structure for this symposium: (1) Delineation of MPS diseases, variants, and related disorders; (2) Skeletal dysplasia: advances in radiology and orthopedics; (3) Biochemistry of glycosaminoglycans and other storage materials; (4) Molecular biology of lysosomal enzymes; (5) Molecular genetics; and (6) Advances in clinical management and therapeutic intervention. This program format, and the expertise already enlisted, will bring together clinical and laboratory researchers from diverse disciplines producing the hybrid vigor of intellectual cross- fertilization. Broad participation in the Congress will be achieved by advertisement in scientific journals, and by announcements to the international membership of the American Socieity of Human Genetics. The proceedings will be made available through a major scientific publisher (tentative arrangements have been made with Alan R. Liss, Inc., NY). This bloc travel grant is requested to encourage international participation on a competitive basis (3 foreign travel awards, $1500 each), and to enable additional participation especially by young investigators who would otherwise be unable to submit their work (3 competitive domestic travel awards, $500 each).